This invention relates to a burner for a gas barbecue and, more particularly, to an assembly for a gas barbecue burner which allows the variability of the position of the burner within the barbecue housing.
The burner of a conventional gas barbecue has a fixed position within the barbecue housing and, as such, cannot be shifted from its original position to meet specific cooking requirements.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to provide an assembly for a burner by means of which both the horizontal and verical positions of the burner are adjustable in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.